A Hylian in King Arthur's Court
by Razgriz0x
Summary: Link must recover the Triforce of Power, but its no longer in Hyrule.  Will he find the Triforce in time? Or will destruction and evil consume a unknown land? Chapter One is up... working on more.  Please read and review.
1. Prologue

A Hylian in King Arthur's Court

**Prologue**

-Hyrule Field-

Link stood, leaving the Master Sword buried in Ganondorf's chest, and took a few steps back. Behind him Zelda sat astride Epona, his faithful mare. She let out a sigh of relief, having been holding her breath for what seemed the entire swordfight. Link could only stare at the man... the monster lying on the ground before him. The fight had been long and arduous, having traded blows for what seemed like hours. The aches of his sore muscles, the cuts and fresh bruises from the fight screamed for his attention. The pain receded instantly when Zelda gasped; his eyes focused and blinked his mind racing to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him. There standing in front of him, Master Sword skewered through his chest, was Ganondorf. The Gerudo's left hand was shining fiercely with the Triforce of Power, as it desperately kept him just barely alive. Ganondorf stared, with utter hate and disgust at the green clad youth before him. His looming stature and piercing gaze bellied the slight shock and bewilderment that permeated his thoughts. It seemed to take all his strength to remain on his feet, yet he forced himself to take a step toward the hylian boy that had defeated him.

"Do you think you have bested me, boy?" Forcing his challenge through labored breaths and taking another step towards Link. "Do you really think that I can be defeated by this pinprick?" he reached out his left hand, vision blurring with the effort, the Triforce's brilliance dimming slightly. Link stood his ground as Ganondorf staggered closer. His breath caught at seeing the luster of the Triforce of Power dwindle. "I am the Great Demon Thief. I am the Gerudo King. I am the King of Darkness! I am GANONDORF! I hold the Triforce of Power! The Goddesses chose me! I will not die, so long as I possess... This... POWER!" Link stood enthralled by the gerudo's words. The pure truth and belief behind them were overpowering. Yet he remained stalwart before his enemy, for the truth of the situation was already known to him. A soothing, strengthening calm spread throughout Link, as he stared down the dying man before him. Zelda watched the scene play our before her, Ganondorf slowly making his way to within reach of Link. The wicked smile plastered upon the gerudo's dark face and the calm, ready set of the hylian's shoulders. Her breath came, in short worried pants, for there was nothing she could do to help. She was scared.

The Sages had shown her the same scene of history they had shown link at the Mirror chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds, deep in the Gerudo Desert. - Ganondorf chained to the Shadowstone, struggling against the steel that bound him. The Sword of Sages newly forged by the Sages magick, a pulsing white glow before him. The blade, driven through him and into the shadowstone beyond. The Demon Thief's last breath. The horror of his life returning, along with the blessing of the goddesses. The death of the Sage of Water. - It was as if history was about to repeat itself, except Link would be the victim this time. She could not bear to watch him die, for there was absolutely nothing she could do to aid him. She closed her eyes, turned her head and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Do not think this ends here... the history of light and shadow will be written in blood." Link watched solemnly as the smile on Ganondorf's face, wilted. The glowing white scar on his chest, where the Master Sword was embedded, turned black. A sudden weakness and vulnerability stole over his features as the Triforce dimmed and disappeared. Ganondorf stared at his left hand in complete disbelief, and then turned his head to the sky as if to howl his contempt to the Goddesses themselves. No sound issued through his lips, save for one softly spoken sentence that Link barely heard above the light breeze, as it whispered out with his last breath, "It's not fair." Link remained where he was as Ganondorf stood upon the small knoll in Hyrule Field... and truly died.

The soft thud brought Princess Zelda's eyes open once more. She saw that the cause of the noise was the Master Sword having fallen to the ground at Ganondorf's feet. As Link bent to retrieve the blade, the realization of the Gerudo King's death finally dawned upon her. She slid from Epona's saddle and walked to where Link stood, sheathing the Sacred Blade. He turned towards her and a smile, half-sincere half-forced, spread across his face. She could see the happiness and pride of having saved the kingdom, but the sorrow and burden of having lost a beloved friend weighted heavily upon him as well. "Thank you, Link." She pulled him into a thankful, friendly, comforting hug. "You have saved Hyrule. You have done and seen things that no one else could do or bear to see. And you have sacrificed more than anyone else-" The sudden brightness just across the knoll blinded her and she instinctively clung tighter to the hero. As the light lessened, she opened her eyes and beheld the four Spirits of Light. Link, having grasped the hilt of the Master Sword, released his grip and relaxed his tense body. The Spirits bowed in respect towards the Princess and the Hero, their gaze then converged on a single dark shadow below them. The Spirits vanished as quick as they had appeared, and the shadow on the grass stirred slightly. Upon seeing this, Link tore himself from Zelda's arms and sprinted towards the shadow, his heart racing faster than his legs. 'Please! Please dear Goddesses let it be her! Please!' Hope swelled within him as he approached the shadow, and he stopped not five meters away, panting with excitement and wonder. For lying upon the ground before him, was a fully grown Twili woman. Link was confused by the sight of her; he had never seen this woman before and yet, until he saw her hair.

That bright orange hair could only belong to her, his partner, his friend, the shadow of his shadow. Her eyes opened to behold the Light Realm and a blonde haired youth kneeling over her with a worried look in his sea-blue eyes. "What are you staring at, furball?" A smile blossomed over his face as he stood and offered his hand to her, "Well it seems I taught you some manners after all." She reached out her hand to him, and stared in shock at seeing her hand was not impishly small as she expected, but its normal and correct size. She seemed to float as he gently took her hand and lifted her with ease to her feet. Dizziness struck her as she came almost level to his eyes... he was taller and stronger than she realized. She felt his arm wrap around and steady her as she regained her composure. She looked up into his eyes and found them staring right back. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" "Thank Goddesses you're alive. I thought... I thought I'd lost you." Link held the Twili woman close, reveling in the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under his fingertips, and the way it made his heart race. The soft whisper of grass was all that told him that Zelda had joined them and he reluctantly stepped back a few paces, so as to let the Princesses meet face to face. Being seventeen, Link had never been one to understand the intricacies of royalty, yet he knew that now was the time to be a silent observer. He felt as if his heart might burst out of his chest as it beat quickly, fueled by pure joy. The Princesses gave each other a respectful nod as they met, "It is an honor to finally meet you in my true form, Princess Zelda." Midna stood to her full height and Link saw that even at the age of sixteen, she was the picture of regality on level with the nineteen year old Zelda. "I am honored and privileged to meet with you in this way as well, Princess Midna. Please, call me Zelda." "Only if you address me as Midna, Zelda." Smiles broke across their faces, which made Midna so beautiful, that Link could not imagine her being more beautiful than she was now. He took another step back and softly whistled for Epona. The mare, immediately recognizing its master's call, trotted over and enjoyed the gentle pats along her neck and a good scratch behind the ears. Link cleared his throat softly to catch their attention and gestured to Epona's saddle when they turned toward him. "I do believe it's time for me to return to the Twilight Realm. Though I would love to stay here in the Light Realm," her gaze falling upon Link, "I fear my people have been without their true ruler for long enough." "Unfortunate, but I must agree." Zelda's smile turned to one of sincere regret, "I hope you will allow me to accompany you to the Arbiter's Grounds and give you a heartfelt send off?" "But of course, Zelda. I would be delighted." Midna strode toward Link and Epona, took one look at the tall mare and turned to Link. "I hope she is a smoother ride than you are... Link." He smiled, "May I?" His arms stretched out towards her an offer to help her mount. "Thank you." She was once again taken by surprise at his strength as he lifted her easily to Epona's saddle. Having never ridden before, she grasped the saddle horn tightly as Epona stamped her foot and shook her mane at the feel of a new rider. Zelda soon joined her, lifted easily by Link, facing the other side of the mare. She felt the Princesses arm wrap around her waist and pull their bodies together. Link took Epona's reins and began walking toward the desert. A thought flitted across Midna's mind that made her heart skip and bewilderment take over her. 'I wish Link's arm was around me.' She analyzed the thought the entire trip as the trio silently made the journey across Hyrule, leaving the standing of Ganondorf Dragmire behind.

It wasn't until Link brought Epona to a halt that Midna realized the sun, which had dawned shortly before her return, was setting. They had arrived at the Mirror Chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds, the gigantic Shadowstone looming on its ancient chains before them. Link reached up and helped both Princesses down from the mare, and they stood staring at one another in an awkward silence that none wanted to break. "Well...I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna turned and ascended the steps leading to the Mirror of Twilight, activating the portal to her world against the shadowstone. She stopped and turned back on the last ethereal step before the portal, "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Zelda took a few steps forward, "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." The princess nodded her head as she spoke, "Yes... That is what I believe." Midna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly before looking back into the princess' eyes, "Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Her gazed drifted to Link and her heart began to beat faster, "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but instead of dropping to the sand below, it rose and began floating unseen toward the mirror. "Link... I..." The teardrop contacted the surface of the mirror, and thousands of cracks spread throughout it, drawing the attention of both Link and Zelda, "See you later." As the Mirror shattered to pieces, Midna's last view of Hyrule was of Link reaching out to her. The gateway collapsed behind her and she was once more in the Twilight Realm, her home and her kingdom. She wept.

-England-

The rains had never been this bad before, and the flood was soon to come, swift and strong. The village had not anticipated anything like this, but thankfully, the knight had come earlier. Almost immediately, he set to the task of fortifying the village. The sick and elderly were evacuated to the thick woods nearby, the dense foliage kept the ground fairly dry and with it being elevated it was the safest place. Braces were placed along the weak spots in the short perimeter wall. When all necessary items had been gathered, he sent the women and small children to join the villagers in the woods. The men and the older boys he had stay behind to board up and secure the houses. Once the homes were finished, the knight sent the boys to the woods with the livestock. The men now worked to build a makeshift wall to help direct the flow through the village. The knight had arrived with hundreds of flour sacks and the village had thousands of empty sacks as well. He directed the men to fill them with dirt, rocks and sand, and stack them along the main road through the village. The men set to the task and were almost finished when the river swelled and the flood began. The men fought against the current to finish the wall but they and the wall were being swept aside, even the knight could do nothing to help complete the wall. 'I need more power.' He thought, turning his head to the pouring heavens he howled against the onslaught of the storm, "Please! Let me have more strength! Lord, give me more power!" A bolt of lightning arced through the clouds and down to strike the knight, his body convulsed and was thrown 30 meters from where he stood. A few men ran over to his aid, but stopped short when he stood and ran to the sandbag wall, placing himself against the current and using his shield to diverge the flow of water. He ordered the men to start rebuilding the wall behind him as he redirected the water. With the wall complete, the village was no longer in as much danger, and the knight vaulted over the wall as if there were no current at all. They took shelter at the inn, some men praying while others just stood and watched the storm and worried for their loved ones. One man, Vulcan the village blacksmith, went to thank the knight who sat in a dark corner of the room. The knight's eyes focused on him for only a moment, but it felt like hours seemed to pass as Vulcan felt a fear he and never before experienced wash over him. The blacksmith tore his gaze form the knight's eyes and walked across the room and sat facing the window, contemplating what he had seen. Vulcan knew the knight; he knew that his eyes and demeanor were different and unnatural, as unnatural as the weird triangular scar that was on his left hand. Vulcan could not make heads or tails of it and soon fell asleep after long day's work.


	2. One Year Later

A Hylian in King Arthur's Court

**Chapter 1**

His paws were sore, one bleeding slightly from his pacing before the shadowstone. Every few minutes, he would sniff around the perimeter of the chamber, trying to find any trace of her scent. At the beginning, he had only traveled here once a month; Zelda having kept him busy with the task of retraining the remaining Hylian Knights. After three months, his visits to the chamber became weekly; the command, training and recruiting of the Knights having been taken over by a promising young knight named Azeron. Link still visited Ordon and Kakiriko Villages, playing with Colin and the other children and helping out where needed. Kakiriko had grown almost overnight, in no small part thanks to Malo, into a bustling trade center. The Gorons of Death Mountain were officially allied with the Hylian Royal Family and the people were no longer afraid to live near the mountain. Link had even helped to establish the allegiance of the Zora Tribe with the Gorons and the Royal Family.

Eight months after she left, Link quit going altogether, his anger and bitterness getting the best of him. He wandered the forests of Ordon and the Lost Woods, and returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. Through his wanderings through a deep part of the forest far beyond the Temple of time, he met the Sage of Forest, Saria the Kokiri. She introduced him to Kokiri Village hidden deep in the forgotten Kokiri Forest. The child-like Kokiri were afraid of Link and adults in general, but they were more receptive to him whenever he was in his wolf form. He stayed with the tribe for a few weeks, playing games and giving them all rides upon his back. A tentative relationship formed between the forest tribe and the Hylian Alliance, Zelda and Link being appointed official ambassadors. Though they were loath to leave their forest, pathways to other parts of Hyrule were found in the outskirts of the village, and the Kokiri were excited to share their forestry knowledge with the other races.

Ten months passed and Link could no longer stand being away from the Mirror Chamber. His heart was laden with sorrow and loneliness; he left Epona in Ilya's care, and returned to the Arbiter's Grounds. He now lived there only coming out of wolf form to gather supplies from Castle Town if game was scarce. He slept beneath the giant shadowstone and paced the chamber daily; memories filled his mind and time. Zelda and Ilya had visited him weekly when they found out, bringing him news from throughout the kingdom. The Yeti's of now had a child and were a part of the alliance; the Gerudo were coming back to their desert from wherever they had been and talks were beginning. The news of the Yeti's child had lifted his spirits somewhat and he had sent his congratulations, but he had already seen the Gerudo's return. The almost all-female tribe had learned much in the way technology from the land they had hidden in, but they were still the desert thieves they had always been. After a few weeks, Zelda and Ilya had tried talking him into coming back to Hyrule; Ilya had finally given up, even her stubbornness had lost to Link's broken heart. Zelda became increasingly worried and kept trying, but Link would just turn his head and feign sleep until she left. His depression sank even deeper when Zelda attempted to convince him that he was being a childish, fur-brained idiot and that Midna was not coming back. He had snapped at her with his fangs and forced her to leave; she called him a fool as she left for the last time.

It was now one year since Midna had returned to the Twilight Realm, and Link was still living at the chamber, still waiting. The sun had set hours ago, and the moon, full and bright, dominated the night sky as Link settled his head between his outstretched front paws. He snuggled in close to the shadowstone, the memory and last vestiges of her scent remained in this spot alone and filled his mind as he drifted off into a light sleep. He had dreams often when he slept; mostly they were dreams of his own fantasies or just memories of his past. Tonight he did not dream, but woke with a start when the sky blazed to life with the light of three stars; he crouched before the shadowstone, waiting to fight or fly. The light blazed to its zenith, Link shut his eyes and turned his head away from the light, as a corona of red blue and green bathed the chamber. The light faded as quickly as it had descended and the voices of three women permeated his mind, body and heart; their voices shook the earth beneath his paws and saturated the air around him.

"Fear not Link, Hero of Hyrule. We bring you news, hope and mean you no harm. Come, look upon us." The voices were separate and one; the power behind this trinity had changed him back to his hylian form and he felt his voice come unbidden to his lips, "I am not worthy to look upon the faces of the Goddesses. I am your servant, command me and I will obey." Link was on his hands and knees before them, and he felt a gentle hand cup his cheek and lift his face, "Oh Link, you've grown so noble and strong in the last year and a half. We can see that you are no longer the naïve boy I chose to host the Triforce of Courage, nor are you the shy lad we chose to save this realm. You are worth more than you know and you have performed better than we ever could have expected, so please… open your eyes?" Slowly Link opened his eyes, and beheld the beautiful face of the goddesses before him. Her green hair was pulled back in two buns, an aura only just lighter than her dress, surrounded her. Link knew immediately that this was Farore, Goddess of Courage and Nature. Behind her stood two, equally beautiful women, smiling as they watched him. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Law had long wavy dark blue hair and an equally colored aura. Din, the Goddess of Power and Fire, stood regally beside her sister; her crimson ponytail matched perfectly with the aura that bathed her, but her eyes betrayed a guilt and regret that made Link's heart weep. "How may I serve?"

Link was brought to his feet by Farore, and as she stepped back, Nayru was hugging him tightly as a mother holds a child in pain. "I can feel your anguish, Link. Let it out, we will not judge you. This is one burden you must not take upon your shoulders alone." She gently stroked his hair. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Her words hung in the air and a memory entered Link's mind and the familiarity of the way he was being held, brought tears to his eyes. His arms encircled Nayru's petite body, his legs gave out and he began to weep like a babe. She gently rocked him in her arms, holding him close as the floodgates opened and his tears ran rivers down his cheeks. After what seemed hours, Link had no more tears to shed and he stood with the goddess. "Thank you." Nayru only smiled and placed a kiss upon his brow. "Fear not Link, for you shall be reunited soon." Before he could comprehend her words, she joined her sister Farore and Din approached him. He was once more taken by surprise when she went down on one knee before him and bowed her head, "I owe you and Hyrule a great debt and an apology, Link. I have taken too long in dealing with the problem I currently have, that I've not had time to do so." She took a deep breath and placed both of her knees, hands and her forehead on the ground where she knelt before him. "Ganondorf was a mistake. Yes the Triforce of Power chose him, but only because I would have chosen him. I am to blame for Hyrule's dilemma and we forced you to correct my mistake. I apologize, Link. Please, if you can find it in your heart to do so then please," Nayru and Farore joined their sister, kneeling on the ground at Link's feet, "Please forgive us?"

Link could only stare at the Goddesses, as they prostrated themselves before him and begged his forgiveness. The very immortal beings that had created his world, his people and his destiny were asking him, a mere Hylian mortal, for forgiveness. He had only one answer for them, "Of course I forgive you, how could I not? From my heart I forgive you. Please stand and tell me why you have come." The Goddesses lifted their faces and smiled as they rose to their feet. Tears streamed down their relieved and smiling faces, taking nothing of beauty from them. Link reached out and gently wiped the tears from Din's face, for she had been crying the most. "Please tell me why you are here. What is it you need of me? Does Nayru mean what I hope she means?" Din closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather her composure. When she opened her eyes, seriousness flashed like a fire within them. "The Triforce of Power has found a new host. Normally this would be something I had a choice over. However, I no longer control its actions." Link's mind raced as her words sank in, and a feeling of dread crawled over his skin. "The Triforce has been tainted by Ganondorf. I can only sense where it has gone, but I can't pinpoint the individual host, only the world the being resides in. Even if I were to track it down and find this person, I would not have the power to tame and seal it away." The redheaded goddess looked deep into Link's eyes, "I must ask for your help in this Link. I am asking you to put yourself in harm's way once again; to risk your life not for Hyrule, but for us, the Goddesses of Hyrule." Link thought deeply and quickly on her request, his features betraying nothing. He fell to one knee, brought fist to heart and bowed his head before them as he spoke, "Tell me where I may find it. Tell me what I must do to seal the Triforce of Power. Command me, Goddesses of Hyrule. I am your humble and faithful servant and I will gladly fulfill any request you make of me." Din knelt with him and placed a warm hand upon his shoulder, "Thank you Link. I am in your debt." She stood and brought Link to his feet and placed a kiss upon his brow, "I must leave for now to prepare the way for you and… your companions. Until we meet again Link, Hero of Hyrule, may you fare well." She pirouetted and in a flash of red fire she vanished.

Farore stepped forward to address him, "You have our thanks Link. I have gifts for you that should help you on your journey." She clasped her hands together and chanted in what Link could only recognize as Lost Hylian. Three objects appeared in the air above her, each bathed in a colored light, and began to descend and circle around her. She reached out and grasped one bathed in a light blue aura, "This is an Ancient Relic of Legend, The Ocarina of Time." The blue ocarina in her hand was pristinely polished and a golden Triforce adorned the base of the mouthpiece. She lifted it towards him and laid it gently in his open hand, an electric jolt of familiarity filled him as he held it. "Try playing Epona's song, Link." In what seemed a trance-like state, he lifted the instrument to his lips and without ever having touched an ocarina in his life; he played the song that could call the mare from across the kingdom without making a mistake. His smiled was mirrored by the goddess as he tucked the ocarina into his magicked belt pouch which held the majority of his small arsenal. Farore now held the object emitting a dark violet light in her hands, "This is the Eye of Truth. To look through this lens is to see the truth of the world and people around you." She passed the violet lens to him, and he put it in his belt pouch without a word, her explanation enough to tell him what the object could do. "Lastly, I give you this," Farore took the last item, which radiated a pulsating white and sky blue aura, and held it close to her breast as if loathe and afraid to give it up. "This is a very dangerous item Link. You must only use it when all else has failed. Where you will travel, our blessings have little effect, your companions power will be somewhat diminished as well, though not as bad as our power. This will consume your soul and mind should you abuse its power or should you bend to its will; for its magick is as old as the Triforce itself. This," she gingerly placed the mask she held into his hands, "is the Fierce Deity Mask."

He lifted the mask up to closer inspect its features; the stern features of the face seemed all too familiar and its power was evident even to mortal like himself. Link could only imagine that any other person from any of the races of Hyrule would easily be corrupted by the mask. "I will take great care should I need to use it." Farore nodded her approval and he carefully stowed the mask away. "I have one last gift for you Link." Before he could register the expression upon her face, Farore was kissing him upon his lips and embracing him in her arms. Taken slightly aback by her boldness, his eyes widened even more as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and slowly circled his own tongue three times. The kiss seemed to last forever and as she parted from him, not long enough. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she stepped back and cleared her throat, "I must admit I quite enjoyed that." He felt a large lump in his throat that he could not swallow. "I have given you the ability to communicate fluently with the people of the world to which you travel. You also have the chance to pass the ability on to your partner; you need only do as I have done." Link's face reddened in embarrassment and a giggle escaped Farore's lips. "I must leave to help Din with the preparations. Farewell Link, until we meet again." She bowed her head and clasped her hands as if in prayer, a green light enveloping her as she vanished.

Nayru stood looking at Link, a look of curiosity and concern upon her face. She turned and walked up the steps to where the Mirror of Twilight once stood, "Are you ready for the task before you Link? We can only give you the key to continue if you are truly ready to undertake the quest before you." Link nodded his head and joined her upon the stand when she beckoned him. "Since you truly believe you are ready, I shall teach you the songs that will aid to completing your preparations for your journey. The first song will allow you to travel anywhere throughout this world instantaneously. Our shrines are spread throughout the lands, built many generations ago when we were still revered and worshiped. It will only work with the Ocarina of Time and while you are here in this world. It is called the Song of Soaring." He nodded his head and listened carefully as a small harp appeared in her hands and she began playing three ascending notes that she repeated faster and faster with a harmonizing chorus at the end. Link retrieved the Ocarina of Time and played the song without skipping a beat. "You have a talent for music Link and I believe it will help you along the way. This next song is the last song I will teach you and it is known as the Nocturne of Shadow." Her fingers seemed to dance across the strings as she plucked the tune from the harp. Three descending notes followed by four more descending notes echoed through the chamber and a feeling of somber loneliness filled him. He brought his ocarina to his lips once more and played the song with her. She allowed the harp to vanish from her hands and turned to look him square in the eye. "That song has the power to open a portal from anywhere in Hyrule… to the mirrored Realm of Twilight." Link's heart soared at the information, but before he could thank her she raised her hand to silence him. "I will now give you one last gift… from all of us. It is our blessing and our protection against the magicks of the land you will travel." She slowly approached him and took his face in her hands, kissing him full on the lips. Link once again flushed in embarrassment, his eyes widened as he felt the power flow into and envelope his body.

Nayru broke the kiss after a few moments, "I can see why Farore enjoyed that." Link only swallowed, "Poor Din. She'll be ever so jealous." A look of satisfaction settled upon her features, "Farewell Link, you have only one week to prepare. And yes, she knows we need her help, however she still needs some convincing." I sly smile spread across her face and a twinkle of knowing in her eyes as she winked. "That where you come in, fare thee well Link." And in a flash of blue light, Nayru was gone, leaving Link to ponder his next course of action before the shadowstone.

* * *

The Power was ecstasy. It flowed through his veins, his very core vibrated with the pulse of the power. The thrill of using it was addictive, but he did not let it consume him; he was in control. His will directed the power, even with the voice tempting him to employ the power more often than he thought necessary. The voice had gone quiet after the first few months, a voice that now only asked questions about the world instead of shouting for him to use the power. It had even given itself a name, Ganondorf Dragmire, a name both exotic and intimidating. The voice challenged his will every now and then, always searching for a crack or weakness in his resolve, attempting to use the power through him, but Ganondorf had soon learned to keep quiet, wait and watch. Over the past year, it only spoke when he was in battle, helping to point out enemies he could not see and it even taught him new ways employing the sword. Now the voice would not be quiet, practically screaming at him that the young woman before him was dangerous, that she would use and betray him if he allowed her to work with him.

Across the fire from him sat Morgan le Fay, a young beautiful girl just barely twenty. They both stared into the fire, waiting and watching the bones baking on the coals, baking so she could read them. Her eyes reflected the dancing fire, but as if at a great distance, and her focus was on the bones alone. "How long has the voice been speaking to you?" the abruptness of her question made him pause and wonder if she had truly asked the question at all, 'How does she know?' His eyes focused on her young face, trying to see any change in her features yet she continued to stare at the bones. "I know not of what you-" "Lying will not make it go away. Now answer the question." He reined in his anger and compulsion to strike her for her insolence. He sighed, "It-" "He. I believe that he has given his name to you." His anger began to rise, "If you already know, then why-" "Because I do _not_ know. I ask because I suspect, but I do not know. Now answer me Mordred, nephew of Arthur." He quashed his anger and before it lashed out, squared his shoulders and answer her, "Ganondorf began speaking to just this past year, shortly after I received my power from God. He has been helpful to me in understanding how to use my holy power." When he saw that his words again had no effect upon the young witch, his pride deflated and he focused once more on the bones.

"You used the power on the infant didn't you?" Mordred stared at the witch, flashes of memory not half a day old, ran through his mind as he recalled the deed. – He had stopped at the village for the night, only to be asked to christen and bless a child about to be born that night. He reluctantly accepted outwardly, his surprise at his luck welling within him, and was led to the young mother in the throes of childbirth. He found her to be quite attractive and told the wet nurse and witnesses to leave the house for the night, that he would deliver the child himself. After an hour of reassuring the mother, he used his power to deliver the child quickly and to strangle it with its life cord. The child was stillborn, much to the grief of the mother, who divulged her wish to please her husband by giving him fine, strong children. Mordred had wrapped the child in a blanket and set it aside, reassuring the mother that he would take care to bury the child properly. Then he took her and she struggled at the beginning, but her strength was depleted from childbirth and he easily overpowered her lithe body. He took her a second time, and she laid upon the bed in a daze, half moaning in pleasure, half crying in shame. By the third time she was crying his name in ecstasy, her strength renewed with the pleasure he gave her. He then granted her wish before he left, using his power to ensure that his seed impregnated the woman, and he took the stillborn child with him.—

It had only been hours ago that he had brought forth the dead child and delivered it to Morgan, "Yes, I used the power to ensure its death." She raised her eyes to meet his, "I told you that no worldly influence could be used, but it seems that in doing so, you have made the future that pertains to you more visible." Mordred let out a sigh of satisfaction and sat back in relief, "So what do the bones say? Can you read them yet?" She reached out her hand to the fire and it instantly died to simmering coals, "Yes, it is time." She grabbed the smoking bones with her bare hands as if they were cold steel. _'I told you Mordred, she has power. For both our sakes, kill her when you can, for she will be your downfall.'_ Mordred ignored Ganondorf's warning and watched intently as Morgan removed the femurs, spine, hip, humorous bones and skull from the fire pit, and placed them upon the rune circle drawn upon the floor. She then took the rest of the bones, and dropped them from high above the circle letting them fall as fate intended. Mordred's curiosity ate at him as he awaited her insight, and grew until he could no longer stand it. "Well? What do you see girl?" She only stared at the bones, her eyes darting over what seemed to him a random pattern of nothing. "Impatience will be your downfall." His brow creased, "And I need not the bones to tell you that." He took a deep breath, sat back and waited, relaxing as best he could upon the floor. "The bones tell me many things. Many visions that may come to pass and visions that are certain to happen." He leaned forward and listened to her intently to her every word, he could feel Ganondorf straining to listen as well. "I see you holding Excalibur high overhead as you stand over the defeated corpse of Arthur in the midst of battle, and I see you felled by Arthur, though you strike a mortal blow. I see how you can manipulate the downfall of Arthur's will and kingdom by using one of his knights against him and failing to destroy his faith. I see you orchestrating the death of Merlin himself and I see Merlin disappearing from the country with the hope of returning when he is needed."

She looked up from the bones, locking her eyes with his, "These are all the possible outcomes that will be determined by your decisions in the near future. But this here," She pointed out a cluster of knuckle bones surrounding the skull in the pattern that was on his own hand. "I see a truth that will come to pass no matter your decision. The Green Hero with Two Shadows will appear; the bones show that you can defeat him and that he will be your greatest adversary next to Arthur and Merlin." A layer of perspiration broke over her face and she slumped to the ground as if having run a great distance. Mordred examined and pondered her words and all she had foretold, weighing his options and making cursory plans. It startled him when Ganondorf suddenly screamed within his mind, _'Ask her more about this Green Hero! I must know more!'_ Mordred physically winced at the demand, but conceded to asking the question to le Fay if she could expand the details of the Hero. "He shall carry a mighty blade upon his back and his blue eyes will be filled with the wildfire of courage, eyes like a wolf." _'DAMN! The brat is coming here? Curse the Goddesses, Din must still be able to track me. And now that little upstart whelp is coming here to burden me again.'_ 'Speak your mind, Dragmire. Do you know of whom she speaks?' _'Of course I know of whom she speaks, though he is but a boy he is formidable. I shall give you more details later, for now I will rest and think upon this mess. Be wary, the witch will want to help you. Allow her to do so, but keep a close eye upon her actions.'_ 'Friends close, enemies closer.' Mordred focused his attention on Morgan's face, "So you wish to aid me then? I see a look of vengeance upon your face, towards Merlin perhaps?" If she was surprised by his insight she did not let it show. "I will assist you as best I can Mordred, but know that my goal is Merlin's downfall and ultimately his death. I am not your personal assassin, nor am I your whore. I am your advisor, your guide so that we may both reach our goals." Mordred nodded and stood, "We leave at first light Morgan le Fay. Do not disappoint me." He turned and exited her small dwelling, leaving the young witch to prepare and ponder. "The second shadow will be the Hero's weakness, but it will be my greatest adversary next to Merlin himself. She thought over what she had seen in the bones, then waved her hand over the rune circle and turned to her bedchamber as the bones disintegrated into dust. She lay down upon her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, fitful and full of the visions.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! i hope you're enjoying the story so far. Yes I know it got a little dark for a minute there... but I think that it tells enough of the story to help you understand what's going on... anyway... please Review!


End file.
